Inside the ARC armoury
by saresare
Summary: A comedic look at the more unusual "weapons" that the ARC team uses.


**»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>INSIDE THE ARC ARMOURY<strong>****

* * *

><p><em>by saresare<em>

A belated birthday fic for the one and only fangirl Daniel*! Yes, I said it. Ha. I would say have a great day or something but to do that I would need an anomaly back to _before_ your birthday ... hmm ... So instead, here's a cupcake for this being late. (insert virtual cupcake here) Enjoy.

**Everyone should spam him anyway** (everyone loves spam)** with happy birthday messages until his inbox explodes ;D**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**RATING:** K+**  
><strong>

**STATUS: **Fluff / List / One-shot birthday fic

*****Username is TheNinjaIdiot1.

* * *

><p><strong>Acid<br>**Used by: Ray Lennon (4.5)  
>Effective against: Labyrinthodont<p>

**Anurognathus  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant (5.5)  
>Effective against: Prospero guards<br>_Used in conjunction with Edge  
><em>Used by: Abby Maitland (5.5)  
>Effective against: April Leonard<p>

**Air  
><strong>Used by: Various (2.2)  
>Effective against: Giant worms<br>Used by: Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Effective against: Stale bread<p>

**Aluminium blanket  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Raptor  
><em>Used by: Abby Maitland (4.1)  
>Effective against: Spinosaurus<p>

**Anomaly decapitation  
><strong>Used by: Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter (2.1)  
>Effective against: Raptor<p>

**Anomaly device  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (4.1)  
>Effective against: Spinosaurus<p>

**Apache kart  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.9)  
>Effective against: Embolotherium bull<p>

**Ash  
><strong>Used by: Ryan Mason (3.2)  
>Effective against: Camouflage creature<p>

**Bat  
><strong>Used by: Sarah Page (3.6)  
>Ineffective against: Terror bird<p>

**Baton  
><strong>Used by: Henry's minion (5.3)  
>Effective against: Matt Anderson<p>

**Beer bottle  
><strong>Used by: Brian, Connor Temple (3.7)  
>Ineffective against: Sir William<p>

**Bell jar  
><strong>Used by: Stephen Hart (1.4)  
>Effective against: Dodo parasite<p>

**Belt  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Salt  
><em>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.4)  
>Effective against: Prehistoric venom<p>

**Bin lid  
><strong>Used by: Sir William (3.7)  
>Effective against: Connor Temple, Danny Quinn<p>

**Binder  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.3)  
>Ineffective against: Cleaner clone<p>

**Blue barrel  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (5.5)  
>Effective against: Prospero guard<p>

**Bomb  
><strong>Used by: Helen Cutter (3.3)  
>Effective against: ARC<br>Ineffective against: Nick Cutter  
>Used by: Ethan Dobrowski (4.6)<br>Ineffective against: Becker

**Breadmaker  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Effective against: Socks<p>

**Bus pole  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.8)  
>Effective against: Future predator<p>

**Butt of EMD  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson (5.5)  
>Effective against: Control panel<p>

**Butt of handgun  
><strong>Used by: Captain Ryan (1.1)  
>Effective against: Nick Cutter<p>

**Butt of shotgun  
><strong>Used by: Ray Lennon (4.5)  
>Effective against: Connor Temple<br>Ineffective against: Labyrinthodont

**Camera flash  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn, Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Effective against: Terror bird<p>

**Candle holder  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Edge  
><em>Used by: Jenny Lewis (4.6)  
>Effective against: Hyaenadon<p>

**Capture noose  
><strong>Used by: Becker (4.1)  
>Ineffective against: Dracorex<p>

**Car  
><strong>Used by: Jenny Lewis (3.4)  
>Ineffective against: Mick Harper<br>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.9)  
>Effective against: Embolotherium<br>_Used in conjunction with Chain  
><em>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Effective against: Gate<br>_Used in conjunction with Solmec  
><em>Used by: Wrecking worker (3.7)  
>Ineffective against: Dracorex<p>

**Caravan  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland, Labyrinthodont (4.5)  
>Effective against: Abby Maitland<br>Ineffective against: Labyrinthodont

**Car boot  
><strong>Used by: Ethan Dobrowski (4.5)  
>Effective against: Emily Merchant<p>

**Car door  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.8)  
>Effective against: Future predator baby<br>Used by: Sarah Page (3.10)  
>Effective against: Megopteran<p>

**Cargo container  
><strong>Used by: Becker (4.2)  
>Ineffective against: Kaprosuchus<p>

**Catapult  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Wine bottle  
><em>Used by: Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Effective against: Terror bird<p>

**Chain  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (3.6)  
>Ineffective against: Terror bird<br>_Used in conjunction with Car  
><em>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Effective against: Gate<p>

**Chain w/handle*  
><strong>Used by: Sir William (3.7)  
>Effective against: Motorbike<br>(*If anyone knows the name of this please tell me)

**Chair  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (3.1)  
>Ineffective against: Pristichampus<p>

**Chocolate  
><strong>Used by: Sarah Page (3.7)  
>Effective against: Medieval boy<p>

**Cliff  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Raptor  
><em>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.10)  
>Effective against: Helen Cutter<p>

**Cold  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.5)  
>Effective against: Fungus spores, fungus creature<p>

**Connor's army (Becker + two soldiers)  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.7)  
>Effective against: Tony<p>

**Cork  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (4.6)  
>Effective against: Hyaenodon puppy<p>

**Costume racks  
><strong>Used by: Emily Merchant (4.3)  
>Ineffective against: Matt Anderson<p>

**Crowbar  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (2.4)  
>Effective against: Wall<br>Ineffective against: Mer creatures  
>Used by: Mick Harper (3.4)<br>Effective against: Car window  
>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.4)<br>Effective against: Door  
>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)<br>Effective against: Terror bird

**Dagger  
><strong>Used by: Emily Merchant (4.3)  
>Effective against: Arboreal raptor<br>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.3)  
>Ineffective against: Arboreal raptor<br>Used by: Emily Merchant (4.5)  
>Ineffective against: Ropes<p>

**Dart  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.7)  
>Ineffective against: Sir William<p>

**Diictodon  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Effective against: Classified documents<br>Used by: Connor Temple (3.8)  
>Effective against: Lester's invitation, Lester's jacket<p>

**Dirt  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.10)  
>Ineffective against: Raptor<p>

**Door  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with IV stand  
><em>Used by: Mick Harper (3.3)  
>Effective against: Nick Cutter, Abby Maitland<p>

**Edge  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (3.1)  
>Ineffective against: Pristichampus<br>Used by: Helen Cutter (3.3)  
>Effective against: Cleaner clone<br>Used by: Emily Merchant, Matt Anderson (4.3)  
>Effective against: Arboreal raptor<br>Used by: Ethan Dobrowski, Matt Anderson (4.5)  
>Effective against: Matt Anderson<br>Ineffective against: Ethan Dobrowski  
><em>Used in conjunction with Candle holder<br>_Used by: Jenny Lewis (4.6)  
>Effective against: Hyaenodon<br>_Used in conjunction with Anurognathus  
><em>Used by: Abby Maitland (5.5)  
>Effective against: April Leonard<p>

**Elbow  
><strong>Used by: Jenny Lewis (3.2)  
>Effective against: Connor Temple<br>Used by: Abby Maitland (5.5)  
>Effective against: Prospero guard<p>

**Electricity  
><strong>Used by: Christine Johnson (3.4)  
>Effective against: Future predator<br>_Used in conjunction with Metal stool  
><em>Used by: Connor Temple (1.2)  
>Effective against: Arthropleura<br>_Used in conjunction with Metal grid  
><em>Used by: Becker (3.10)  
>Effective against: Megopterans<br>_Used in conjunction with Water  
><em>Used by: Connor Temple (5.2)  
>Effective against: Raptor<p>

**Female elephant urine  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Truck  
><em>Used by: Nick Cutter (2.6)  
>Effective against: Mammoth<p>

**Fence poles  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.7)  
>Effective against: Sir William's sword (defence)<p>

**Fire  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (4.1)  
>Effective against: Diary<br>Used by: Workmen (4.2)  
>Ineffective against: Kaprosuchus<p>

**Fire extinguisher  
><strong>Used by: Stephen Hart (1.1)  
>Effective against: Gorgonopsid<br>Used by: Jenny Lewis, Danny Quinn (3.5)  
>Ineffective against: Fungus creature<br>Used by: Abby Maitland (4.5)  
>Effective against: Labyrinthodonts<p>

**Fire hose nozzle  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (3.1)  
>Ineffective against: Pristichampus<p>

**Fire sprinklers  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (2.2)  
>Effective against: Giant worm spawn<p>

**Fist  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (1.1), Captain Ryan (1.1)  
>Effective against: Nick Cutter<br>Ineffective against: Captain Ryan  
>Used by: Nick Cutter (2.5)<br>Effective against: Palaeolithic actor  
>Used by: Nick Cutter (2.6)<br>Effective against: Stephen Hart  
>Used by: Emily Merchant (5.3)<br>Effective against: Henry Merchant  
>Used by: Prospero guard, Matt Anderson (5.4)<br>Effective against: Matt Anderson  
>Ineffective against: Prospero guard<br>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.5)  
>Ineffective against: Ethan Dobrowski<br>Used by: Ethan Dobrowski (4.7)  
>Effective against: ARC guard<br>Used by: Becker (3.3)  
>Effective against: Cleaner clone<br>Used by: Lester (3.3)  
>Effective against: Cleaner clone<br>Used by: Danny Quinn, Sir William (3.7)  
>Effective against: Danny Quinn<br>Ineffective against: Sir William

**Flailing  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Effective against: Cobwebs<br>Ineffective against: Skeleton

**Flamethrower  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland, Danny Quinn, Becker (3.5)  
>Ineffective against: Fungus creatures<p>

**Flare  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.8)  
>Effective against: Megopterans<br>Used by: Abby Maitland (4.2)  
>Effective against: Kaprosuchus<p>

**Flashlight  
><strong>Used by: Captain Ryan and his soldiers (1.2)  
>Effective against: Giant spiders<p>

**Fluoromethyl, hexochlorocyclo(something) ethyl bombs  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple, Steve, Darren (4.4)  
>Effective against: Therocephalian<br>Ineffective against: Becker, Matt Anderson

**Fold-up table  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.1)  
>Ineffective against: Dracorex<p>

**Foosball table  
><strong>Used by: Joe (3.9)  
>Effective against: Baby embolotherium<p>

**Freezer  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (5.2)  
>Ineffective against: Raptor<p>

**Fridge  
><strong>Used by: Caroline Steel (2.4)  
>Effective against: Rex<p>

**Future predator  
><strong>Used by: Oliver Leek (2.6)  
>Ineffective against: James Lester<br>Used by: Nick Cutter (2.7)  
>Effective against: Oliver Leek<br>Used by: Helen Cutter (3.9)  
>Effective against: Christine Johnson<p>

**Future predator B's arm  
><strong>Used by: Future predator A (5.6)  
>Effective against: Future predator B<p>

**Gamma ray  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (5.4)  
>Effective against: Carnivorous beetles<p>

**Gas  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (5.1)  
>Effective against: Giant beetles, Connor Temple<p>

**Gate (when closed)  
><strong>Used by: Ray Lennon (4.5)  
>Effective against: Labyrinthodont<p>

**Giganotosaurus  
><strong>Used by: ARC team (3.4)  
>Effective against: Mick Harper, Katherine Kavanagh<p>

**Glass  
><strong>Used by: Emily Merchant (4.3)  
>Effective against: Hospital guard<p>

**Glass wall  
><strong>Used by: Arboreal raptor (4.3)  
>Effective against: Matt Anderson<p>

**Glass of water  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (2.7)  
>Effective against: Leek's computer system<p>

**Golf club  
><strong>Used by: Claudia Brown (1.5)  
>Effective against: Anurognathus<br>Used by: Extra (4.2)  
>Effective against: Kaprosuchus baby<p>

**Greenhouse  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (1.6)  
>Effective against: Future predator<p>

**Ground  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Effective against: Sarah Page's mobile<br>Used by: Helen Cutter (3.10)  
>Effective against: Artefact<br>Used by: Kaprosuchus (4.2)  
>Effective against: Cargo container<p>

**Harpoon  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (1.3)  
>Ineffective against: Mosasaur<br>Used by: Stephen Hart (2.7)  
>Effective against: Giant scorpion<p>

**Headbutt  
><strong>Used by: Emily Merchant (4.5)  
>Ineffective against: Ethan Dobrowski<p>

**Heat  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple, Sarah Page, Danny Quinn, Lester (3.5)  
>Effective against: Mark Baker<br>Ineffective against: Fungus spores

**Helicopter  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.4)  
>Effective against: Giganotosaurus<p>

**High heel  
><strong>Used by: Jenny Lewis (2.7)  
>Effective against: Scutosaurus<p>

**Homemade spear  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (4.1)  
>Effective against: Prehistoric fish<br>Ineffective against: Spinosaurus

**Hole in the ground  
><strong>Used by: Giant beetle (5.1)  
>Effective against: Construction workers<p>

**Hose  
><strong>Used by: Matt (5.4)  
>Effective against: Carnivorous beetles<p>

**Hospital trolley  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.3)  
>Effective against: Diictodons<p>

**Hot dog  
><strong>Used by: Extra (5.1)  
>Ineffective against: Giant beetle<p>

**IV stand  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Door  
><em>Used by: Mick Harper (3.3)  
>Effective against: Nick Cutter, Abby Maitland<p>

**Jacket  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (3.3)  
>Effective against: Diictodon<p>

**JCB  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (2.3)  
>Effective against: Smilodon<br>Used by: Abby Maitland (3.9)  
>Effective against: Embolotherium<p>

**Jess Parker  
><strong>Used by: Becker (4.6)  
>Effective against: Bomb<p>

**Knee  
><strong>Used by: Jess Parker (4.4)  
>Effective against: Becker<p>

**Knife  
><strong>Used by: Helen Cutter (2.2)  
>Effective against: Helen Cutter<br>Ineffective against: Pteranodon  
>Used by: Emily Merchant (5.3)<br>Ineffective against: Raptor

**Laboratory table  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn, Connor Temple (3.5)  
>Effective against: Mark Baker<p>

**Labyrinthodont  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (4.5)  
>Effective against: Ray Lennon, Moria Lennon<p>

**Lamps  
><strong>Used by: Camouflage creature (3.2)  
>Ineffective against: Abby Maitland, Ryan Mason<p>

**Lamp stand  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Ineffective against: Terror bird<p>

**Laptop  
><strong>Used by: Shelley (2.2)  
>Effective against: Giant worms<br>Used by: Cleaner clone (3.3)  
>Effective against: Connor Temple<p>

**Leaf blower  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple, Abby Maitland (2.2)  
>Effective against: Fog<p>

**Lester's office bin  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Water cooler  
><em>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.1)  
>Effective against: Dracorex<p>

**Lightening rod  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with EMD  
><em>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.3)  
>Effective against: Arboreal raptor<p>

**Light post  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.1)  
>Effective against: Pristichampus<p>

**Lotus Elise  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.8)  
>Effective against: Megopteran<br>Used by: Jack Maitland (3.8)  
>Effective against: Anomaly locking device<p>

**Luggage cart (car)  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.4)  
>Effective against: Giganotosaurus, Connor Temple<p>

**Mammoth  
><strong>Used by: James Lester (2.6)  
>Effective against: Future predator<p>

**Medieval club  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant (4.6)  
>Effective against: Hyaenodon<p>

**Medieval shield  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.6)  
>Effective against: Hyaenodon<p>

**Metal grid  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Electricity  
><em>Used by: Becker (3.10)  
>Effective against: Megopterans<p>

**Metal stool  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Electricity  
><em>Used by: Connor Temple (1.2)  
>Effective against: Arthropleura<p>

**Microwave  
><strong>Used by: Helen Cutter (1.5)  
>Effective against: Anurognathus<p>

**Mine  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Effective against: Terror bird, Christine's soldier<p>

**Molly the stick  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn, Emily Merchant (4.7)  
>Effective against: Terror birds<p>

**Noose  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Effective against: Terror bird<p>

**Nuclear torpedo  
><strong>Used by: Admiral (5.2)  
>Effective against: Jurassic era<br>Ineffective against: Submarine

**Oar  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (1.3)  
>Effective against: Mosasaur<br>Used by: Connor Temple (4.5)  
>Ineffective against: Labyrinthodont<p>

**Oxygen tank turned makeshift flamethrower  
><strong>Used by: Stephen Hart (1.2)  
>Effective against: Arthropleura<br>Used by: Nick Cutter (1.5)  
>Effective against: Anurognathus<p>

**Paintball  
><strong>Used by: Warren (2.3)  
>Effective against: Whiney women<p>

**Paper plane  
><strong>Used by: Darren (4.4)  
>Ineffective against: Beth<p>

**Paper spike  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Water cooler  
><em>Used by: Stephen Hart (2.2)  
>Effective against: Giant worms<p>

**Pen  
><strong>Used by: Stephen Hart (2.2)  
>Ineffective against: Giant worms<p>

**Pesticide  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson, Becker, Abby Maitland, Emily Merchant, Connor Temple (5.4)  
>Ineffective against: Carnivorous beetles<p>

**Petrol container  
><strong>Used by: Stephen Hart (1.2)  
>Ineffective against: Arthropleura<br>Used by: Connor Temple (4.5)  
>Ineffective against: Labyrinthodont<p>

**Photocopier  
><strong>Used by: Stephen Hart (2.2)  
>Effective against: Giant worms<p>

**Pitchfork  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Ineffective against: Terror bird<br>Used by: Moria Lennon (4.5)  
>Ineffective against: Abby Maitland, Connor Temple<p>

**Plank of wood  
><strong>Used by: Sarah Page (3.1)  
>Effective against: Pristichampus<p>

**Pliers  
><strong>Used by: Jess Parker (4.6)  
>Effective against: Bomb<p>

**Pocket knife  
><strong>Used by: Helen Cutter (3.10)  
>Ineffective against: Pteranodon<p>

**Poisonous powder  
><strong>Used by: Helen Cutter (3.10)  
>Effective against: Australopithecus afarensis<p>

**Pole  
><strong>Used by: Sarah Page (3.1)  
>Ineffective against: Pristichampus<br>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.4)  
>Effective against: Therocephalian<p>

**Pool cue  
><strong>Used by: Extra (3.7)  
>Ineffective against: Sir William<p>

**Prehistoric venom  
><strong>Used by: Arthropleura (1.2)  
>Effective against: Stephen Hart<br>Ineffective against: Nick's plastic bag thing  
>Used by: Therocephalian (4.4)<br>Effective against: Beth  
>Ineffective against: Becker<br>_Used in conjunction with Vending machine  
><em>Used by: Therocephalian (4.4)  
>Effective against: Mr George<p>

**Prospero guard  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Stairs  
><em>Used by: Matt Anderson (5.6)  
>Effective against: Other Prospero guard<p>

**Pteranodon  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart (1.5)  
>Effective against: Claudia Brown<p>

**Random chemical  
><strong>Used by: Emily Merchant (4.3)  
>Effective against: Arboreal raptor<p>

**Raptor  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple (5.2)  
>Effective against: Pliosaur<br>Used by: Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant (5.3)  
>Effective against: Henry Merchant<br>_Used in conjunction with Cliff  
><em>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.10)  
>Effective against: Helen Cutter<br>_Used in conjunction with Aluminium blanket  
><em>Used by: Abby Maitland (4.1)  
>Effective against: Spinosaurus<p>

**Record  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Record player  
><em>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Effective against: Terror birds<p>

**Record player  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Record  
><em>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Effective against: Terror birds<p>

**Rex  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Salad  
><em>Used by: Abby Maitland (3.1)  
>Effective against: Connor Temple<p>

**Rock  
><strong>Used by: Helen Cutter (1.3)  
>Effective against: Hesperornis<br>Used by: Abby Maitland (1.6)  
>Ineffective against: Future predator<br>Used by: Lucien, Connor Temple (2.4)  
>Effective against: Mer creatures<br>Used by: Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Ineffective against: Door<br>Used by: Connor Temple (3.10)  
>Ineffective against: Raptor<br>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.10)  
>Ineffective against: Helen Cutter<p>

**Roller door  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant (5.5)  
>Effective against: Anurognathus (defence)<p>

**Salad  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Rex  
><em>Used by: Abby Maitland (3.1)  
>Effective against: Connor Temple<p>

**Salt  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Belt  
><em>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.4)  
>Effective against: Prehistoric venom<p>

**Samurai sword  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter, Jenny Lewis (2.2)  
>Effective against: Giant worms<p>

**Sand  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (2.5)  
>Effective against: The "original" cleaner<p>

**Self-destruct program  
><strong>Used by: Philip Burton (5.6)  
>Effective against: Philip Burton<br>Ineffective against: Anomaly

**Sharpened stick  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (4.1)  
>Effective against: Roots and bulbs<p>

**Sheet  
><strong>Used by: Terror bird (4.7)  
>Effective against: Abby Maitland<p>

**Shoe  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (3.7)  
>Effective against: Jack Maitland<p>

**Shopping trolley  
><strong>Used by: Gorgonopsid (1.1)  
>Ineffective against: Helen Cutter<p>

**Shoulder  
><strong>Used by: Mick Harper, Katherine Kavanagh (3.4)  
>Effective against: Door<p>

**Shovel  
><strong>Used by: Ethan Dobrowski (4.5)  
>Ineffective against: Matt Anderson<p>

**Showers  
><strong>Used by: Steve (4.4)  
>Ineffective against: Therocephalian<p>

**Shrapnel  
><strong>Used by: ARC team (3.6)  
>Effective against: Terror bird<p>

**Sky window  
><strong>Used by: Labyrinthodont (4.5)  
>Ineffective against: Abby Maitland<p>

**Slime  
><strong>Used by: Giant maggot (3.8)  
>Effective against: Jack Maitland<p>

**Slushy cup  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (2.1)  
>Ineffective against: Raptor<p>

**Smilodon  
><strong>Used by: Valerie Irwin (2.3)  
>Ineffective against: Nick Cutter<p>

**Solmec  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Car  
><em>Used by: Wrecking worker (3.7)  
>Ineffective against: Dracorex<p>

**Sonar ray  
><strong>Used by: Pliosaur (5.2)  
>Effective against: Submarine<p>

**Sound  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (5.6)  
>Effective against: Future predators<p>

**Spores  
><strong>Used by: Future fungus (3.5)  
>Effective against: Sir Richard's assistant, Sir Richard, Mark Baker<p>

**Stairs  
><strong>Used by: Camouflage creature (3.2)  
>Effective against: Abby Maitland<br>_Used in conjunction with Prospero guard  
><em>Used by: Matt Anderson (5.6)  
>Effective against: Other Prospero guard<p>

**Steel pipe  
><strong>Used by: Ethan Dobrowski (4.3)  
>Effective against: Guard<p>

**Steel trunk  
><strong>Used by: Sarah Page (3.8)  
>Ineffective against: Future predators, megopterans<p>

**Stereo remote  
><strong>Used by: Ben Trent (1.1)  
>Ineffective against: Gorgonopsid<p>

**Stick  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.10)  
>Ineffective against: Raptors<br>Used by: Connor Temple (3.10)  
>Effective against: Raptor<br>Used by: Emily Merchant (4.3)  
>Effective against: Matt Anderson<p>

**Strawberry boxes  
><strong>Used by: Dracorex (3.7)  
>Effective against: Becker<p>

**Stun grenade  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.10)  
>Effective against: Raptors, Connor Temple<p>

**Suspenders  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Effective against: Generator<p>

**Sword  
><strong>Used by: Sir William (3.7)  
>Effective against: Brian, Connor Temple, Petrol drum<br>Ineffective against: Danny Quinn, Abby Maitland

**Table  
><strong>Used by: Camouflage creature (3.2)  
>Ineffective against: Abby Maitland, Ryan Mason<p>

**Taser  
><strong>Used by: Helen Cutter (3.10)  
>Effective against: Danny Quinn<p>

**Techno music  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (4.1)  
>Effective against: Spinosaurus<p>

**Tennis racquet  
><strong>Used by: Caroline Steel (2.5)  
>Effective against: Rex<p>

**Tesla ball  
><strong>Used by: Ben Trent (1.1)  
>Effective against: Gorgonopsid<p>

**Theatre prop beam*  
><strong>Used by: Abby Maitland (4.3)  
>Effective against: Arboreal raptor<br>(*If anyone knows the name of this, please tell me)

**Toddler bike  
><strong>Used by: Labyrinthodont (4.5)  
>Ineffective against: Abby Maitland, Kids<p>

**Toilet  
><strong>Used by: Extra (4.2)  
>Effective against: Kaprosuchus baby<p>

**Torch  
><strong>Used by: Steve (4.4)  
>Ineffective against: Therocephalian<p>

**Toyota Hilux  
><strong>Used by: Stephen Hart (1.1)  
>Effective against: Gorgonopsid<p>

**Train window  
><strong>Used by: Extra (1.2)  
>Effective against: Giant spider<p>

**Tranquiliser  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (2.1)  
>Effective against: Abby Maitland<p>

**Tree  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Effective against: Car, Connor Temple<p>

**Truck  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Effective against: Christine's men<br>_Used in conjunction with Female elephant urine  
><em>Used by: Nick Cutter (2.6)  
>Effective against: Mammoth<p>

**Trunk  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.6)  
>Effective against: Wall<p>

**Vaccuum  
><strong>Used by: Nick Cutter (3.1)  
>Effective against: Window<p>

**Van  
><strong>Used by: Jenny Lewis, Danny Quinn (3.5)  
>Ineffective against: Fungus creature<br>Used by: Abby Maitland, Emily Merchant (4.6)  
>Effective against: Hyaenodon<p>

**Vending machine  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Prehistoric venom  
><em>Used by: Therocephalian (4.4)  
>Effective against: Mr George<p>

**Vent panel  
><strong>Used by: Danny Quinn (3.9)  
>Effective against: Captain Wilder<p>

**Voice recording  
><strong>Used by: Sarah Page, Jenny Lewis, Connor Temple (3.3)  
>Effective against: Cleaner clones<br>Used by: Becker (3.6)  
>Effective against: Christine Johnson<p>

**Wall  
><strong>Used by: Ethan Dobrowski (4.7)  
>Effective against: Wind-up radio<p>

**Water  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Electricity  
><em>Used by: Connor Temple (5.2)  
>Effective against: Raptor<p>

**Water cooler  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Paper Spike_Used by: Stephen Hart (2.2)  
>Effective against: Giant worm<br>_Used in conjunction with Lester's office bin  
><em>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.1)  
>Effective against: Dracorex<p>

**Whip  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson (5.3)  
>Ineffective against: Raptor<p>

**Wine  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Wine crate  
><em>Used by: Connor Temple (4.6)  
>Effective against: Hyaenodon puppies<p>

**Wine bottle  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Catapult  
><em>Used by: Connor Temple (3.6)  
>Effective against: Terror bird<p>

**Wine crate  
><strong>_Used in conjunction with Wine  
><em>Used by: Connor Temple (4.6)  
>Effective against: Hyaenodon puppies<p>

**Wire  
><strong>Used by: Emily Merchant, Matt Anderson (4.3)  
>Ineffective against: Arboreal raptor<p>

**Wrench  
><strong>Used by: Connor Temple (3.1)  
>Effective against: Sun cage<br>Used by: Emily Merchant (5.6)  
>Effective against: Door<p>

**Yellow pole  
><strong>Used by: Matt Anderson (4.3)  
>Ineffective against: Arboreal raptor<p> 


End file.
